Love found on a train
by YaoiCutenessssss
Summary: Remus is a quiet boy who keeps himself to himself and keeps his best friend out of trouble. He's never been one for gawking at girls but he was sure he wasn't gay. Is he so sure now that he's met a cute boy. Contains Yaoi.
1. Heading to Hogwarts

"I wonder where Sirius ran off to" Remus was talking to James who didn't seem particularly interested seen as it didn't revolve around him. They sat in a small room on the train, waiting for peter to get back with James's drink. Regulus stepped in, panting.

"Hide me, please" he leapt under the table and pulled some bags around him so that no one in the aisle could see him. James had his legs up on the seat next to him. Regulus peered up between Remus's legs to look out the door, his chin resting on the seat only millimetres away from Remus's crotch, the fact he was too worried to notice and freak out about this meant that Regulus must be in deep trouble. A bunch of seventh year Slytherins ran down the corridor shouting about some weasel that got away.

"What's going on?" Remus finally asked Regulus now that the Slytherins were gone.

"They came after me and Severus, Severus took the punches so I could get away, I feel ashamed but I can't let his sacrifice mean nothing"

"What did you do to upset them?" James was now asleep so Remus was free to talk with Regulus without being annoyed.

"I sat down next to Severus and they walked over claiming that I stood on Billy's foot so he was gonna knock my lights out or something so Severus stood up to them and said they were lying...in the end he chucked a drink at them" Regulus left his head where it was but he slid his hands under his neck with his elbows resting on Remus's legs.

"Why did you choose to hide here? You know that if Sirius were here he would have turned you in to those guys and help beat you up"

"I know but I saw you sat alone and remembered that you're really nice" Regulus stared deep into Remus's eyes and Remus stared back. They sat in silence for what could have been a few minutes or a few hours, time didn't matter to them when they were like this. Regulus slowly pulled himself up towards Remus's face; Remus craned his neck down slightly faster. He put his hand on Regulus's cheek to guide the young boys face toward his own. Once their lips met he brought his other hand up to Regulus's other cheek. After a few seconds their kiss became more passionate, Regulus put his hands up Remus's shirt while Remus began running his fingers through Regulus's short, black, velveteen hair. Regulus pulled his legs up on the seat so he was straddling Remus who began unbuttoning Regulus's shirt. "I can feel that" he whispered in Remus's ear.

"Feel what?" Remus decided to whisper his reply. Instead of talking Regulus put his hand down Remus trousers so he was touching Remus's erected penis. Remus Carried on kissing Regulus's exposed chest and neck while Regulus unzipped Remus's trousers. Then he unzipped his own trousers and sat with his knees up against the back of the bench. He pulled Remus close and shifted slightly. He moan as Remus penetrated him. Remus put his hand over Regulus mouth so they wouldn't wake up James; both of them had forgotten him in their heat of the moment passion, but neither of them had any intention of stopping. Remus locked the cabin door and made sure the blind was shut with his left hand while his right was keeping Regulus silent. The younger of the two began to move up and down slowly at first but then he sped up as he saw the pleasure on Remus face and when it occasionally escaped through his lips. Regulus decided a way to keep them both quiet, he kissed Remus again, his tong moved directly into Remus's mouth where they danced around each other making their whole experience even more perfect.

"I'm coming" Remus decided to warn Regulus so that he would be prepared. Once Remus had ejaculated, Regulus sat still and Remus put his hand on Regulus's Penis in the exact same way Regulus had done to him just moments ago. He moved his hand back and forth to give his lover the same pleasure he had just felt. His thumb slowly circled the tip of his erection making the moment last that bit longer; Regulus gave out a cry of anticipation. Remus loved the feeling of being able to make Regulus whimper at his slightest move. He gave Regulus what he wanted and carried on moving back and forth so that Regulus could finally come as well. They sat silently for a moment, panting. Regulus leaned backwards onto the table. Someone tried to open the door; it shocked them back into reality.

"Hey Remus, you in there?" it was Sirius's voice. Regulus got off of Remus and hid under the table, Remus pulled his trousers up and did them up while he wiped Regulus's come on James's cloak while he still slept. When everything looked normal he opened the door. "Hi, why was the door locked?"

"So we could sleep in peace, but somebody woke me up with his crashing and banging on the door"

"Oh, sorry dude" Sirius shoved James's legs onto the floor so he could sit next to him. Regulus moved a couple bags so that he was divided from the corridor, James and Sirius but he could lean up against Remus's legs. He buttoned up his shirt and cleaned the spittle off of his neck and chest before he pulled his trousers up. He lay on his back with his knee's sticking up because he couldn't directly sit down yet seen as he was still recovering from his first time taking it anally.

"So where were you?" Remus tried to act like nothing had even been going on.

"Down her throat, in her bra...actually where wasn't I? I got this cute seventh year girl in the toilets down the corridor"

When the train stopped and everyone got out of that cabin, Regulus crawled out from under the table and set off to another year at Hogwarts.


	2. Shrieking shack

"Hey guys I'll see you later, if anyone asks I'm ill and can't talk right now" Remus head for the window with his broom in his hand. The marauders were always sneaking off so they didn't see this as an abnormal turn of events. Remus stood up on the windowsill and mounted his broom and set off. His friends thought he was off to the forest so he could practise spells and potions that were not allowed for a student of his age. But this time he was going to the shrieking shack to meet up with Regulus. It had been a week since he got off of the train and he hadn't seen or communicated with Regulus once apart from a note that Regulus left saying to meet in the shrieking shack at 10 o'clock Saturday night. He flew to the tree and ran just right so he could get down the hole and into the shack. Sat on the bottom step was Regulus. "Hello Regulus"

"Hi. I wanted to talk about that day on the train" Regulus stood up and got straight down to business. "I want to know what it meant to you. Like if it was just a spur of the moment thing or if it's a real relationship"

"Well...what was it for you?" both of them were nervous and shifty.

"I asked first" Remus was about to say 'it doesn't matter, let's just carry on like nothing happened' but he looked at Regulus properly and saw him in his knee length, baggy shorts with a skin tight black sleeveless shirt on and a baggy green one that hung off of his gangly frame on top of that. He realised that he saw Regulus as cute. He realised that he had to try very hard not to reach out to the sweet boy and rip those clothes right off of him once more...but it wasn't just that, he also wanted to take care of Regulus and simply hold him. He loved Regulus and wanted to tell the world but Sirius was his best friend.

"I don't want this to stop, but I don't want to tell Sirius so i don't know"

"Why don't we date but keep it secret?" the sadness on Regulus's face disappeared and lit up with the thought of dating Remus.

"Okay, sounds good...so what do you want to do now?" silence fell upon the room.

"We cou-" Regulus was cut off by Remus pressing their lips together, he put his left hand around Regulus's wait and the other was holding Regulus's face where it was. He held him tightly in the fear that Regulus might push him away but Regulus wrapped his arms around Remus and licked Remus's lips so that Remus would open his mouth and let Remus enter. Their kiss and embrace slowly once again became more passionate quite quickly. Regulus moved his arms to around Remus's neck so he could hold on while he wrapped his legs around Remus's legs. Remus put his hands on Regulus's ass so he could help support his weight while he walked up the stairs and into the bedroom where he threw Regulus off of him and onto the bed. Regulus began unzipping his trousers; Remus leapt on him and ripped them off. Then he pushed Regulus's shirts up and off over his head. Regulus pulled Remus's long sleeved shirt off in lots of fumbled motions due to his rushing. Remus Grabbed Regulus's wrists and held them down by his sides, pushing him to the bed, very forcefully. He pulled Regulus's underwear off with his teeth and slowly licked his way along the top of Regulus's penis, by the time he was at the nib it was fully erect. He went over the end and moved down its underside, in that motion he also entered it into his mouth where he closed and vigorously caressed it with his tong while he moved his whole head back and forth.

"I...ha huu ha...I'm coming...haha ah aaah" Regulus came and Remus took his mouth off just after it happened, he spat it out on the bed next to them. Then he kissed Regulus again for a while, not loosening up on his wrists. He let the kiss go and flipped Regulus over, pulled down his trousers and penetrated Remus once more with the erection that had been building up the entire time he was blowing Regulus. In and out he pushed repeatedly. Regulus moaned with pleasure and pain. While Remus felt only unbelievable ecstasy.

"You can scream this...nngh...time" Regulus let out a howl "say my...nnn ah... name"

"Huh?"

"If you're gonna scream, scream my name" Regulus did as instructed and called Remus's name louder and louder. Remus pushed down on Regulus's back with his hands even harder now, his pushing even more forceful too. "I'm nearly there" Remus finished and lay down next to Regulus where they both fell asleep, right then and there.


	3. Crying and apologising

When Regulus woke up he was tucked into the bed rather than hanging off of the side and Remus was nowhere to be found. He saw a letter on the pillow next to him, it read:

_Dear Regulus,  
>I had to hurry back so that Sirius and the others wouldn't get suspicious. I'll meet you in the shack again tonight at the same time so we can talk rather than just doing it. I really like you and want to make this work. See you soon. Love you lots from Remus.<em>

Regulus went back to read the line 'love you lots' again, it made his heart flutter and he felt happy. He moved so he was lying on his back with his limbs spread out around him so he could take up as much space as possible. After a couple of minutes of lying peacefully he felt the covers move slightly at the bottom, he looked down to see someone under them with him, they'd climbed up from the foot of the bed. He felt warm hands slide under him so they were caressing his bottom while a soft tong licked the nib of his penis repeatedly and made it erect. He wondered why Remus was back there already, it wasn't the time they were supposed to be meeting. But Regulus was happy all the same; happy that he was spending more time with the boy he loved. It was different this time, instead of being fast from the beginning it was slow and steady, building up in speed. He held onto the bed and let whimpers of pleasure escape his lips. The tong didn't wrap around this time, it licked up and down in time with the movement of the head. He also got there a lot faster. He was unable to speak and warn Remus like he did before so he just came.

The mouth let go, Regulus climbed under the dark sheets with him. He couldn't see anything so he had to feel his way down Remus's body. He slid down underneath him until he found Remus's crotch. Once again he already had a throbbing erection because the head he had just given Regulus had turned him on. Remus was already naked so Regulus decided to give Remus what he'd just gotten. He slid his mouth over it and began moving back and forth, he could hear Remus trying not to make much noise but he still let out little whimpers now and then. He wrapped his hands around Remus's waist so he could steady himself. Remus came and with almost no time to think Remus dragged him up so he could see a slight black outline of Remus's head looking down at him. Remus grabbed Regulus's legs and threw them upwards. He slid under and penetrated Regulus once again. With his hands on Regulus's waist he held on tight so he could move Regulus back and forth. This time Remus hadn't said a word and neither had Regulus. Regulus felt strange, wondering if he'd upset Remus and that's why he wasn't saying anything apart from the grunts and moans as he came so close to climax. Regulus held onto the bed and moved himself in a way he thought would make Remus happy, he made the movements long and slow to prolong the moment, Remus was groaning with pleasure even more. Suddenly Regulus decided to move fast, Remus came for the second time and they both sat there trying to catch their breath.

Remus finally removed himself and lay down so that he was hugging Regulus tightly. Regulus returned their embrace and was surprised by how thin Remus was, he was sure he remembered Remus being rather muscular before. He took his head out of Remus's chest and went to kiss him. They were both hot and sweaty so the hug became slightly uncomfortable. A bit of hair fell in Regulus's face, it wasn't his hair. It was very long and greasy. Regulus knew something wasn't right so he pulled his arms free of the hug and pulled away the covers so he could see Remus.

The person holding him, the person kissing him, the person he was lying naked with, the person who he had just had sex with was not Remus.

"SEVERUS!" Regulus screamed at the top of his lungs, the shock was unbearable. Tears began falling down his cheeks; he buried his head in his pillow and mumbled some nonsense.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked the now crying Regulus. Regulus froze and slowly lifted his head out of the pillow.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" he sounded calm but there was obvious rage in his watering eyes "what's wrong is the fact that i just slept with you thinking that you were Remus! This means that I've cheated on him! So we're gonna have to break up! It's all your fault!" Regulus climbed on top of Severus and pathetically hit him repeatedly, his strength gone from all of the crying. In the end he just gave up and lay down on Severus with his head buried into Severus's chest where he cried even more. "Why did you do that anyway?" his voice was quiet and he didn't look at Severus when he spoke. "Did you know it was me?"

"I knew it was you but I didn't know about you and Remus and I thought you knew it was me and that's why you joined in rather than pushing me away" Severus's eye's watered slightly too but he didn't cry properly, it was just a couple tears that rolled down his face. He tried to keep it together for Regulus so that he could be the upset one. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry" they both lay there, crying and apologising.


	4. A night to last forever

Remus landed in the window he left through last night.

"Dude where were you? You were out all night, was it a girl? Was she cute? Did she have big boobs? Aww...god come on you gotta tell me" Sirius was waiting for him and began talking immediately.

"There wasn't a girl, I just fell asleep"

"That's dull" Sirius believed what was kind of a lie, but as he walked past he saw something on Remus's neck. He ran over to him and pulled on Remus's shirt collar so he could see a love bite on the base of Remus's neck. "LIAR! Who is she! Tell me!"

"It's nothing, leave it" Remus pulled free of Sirius and walked over to his bed where he sat down to change his clothes. "Why do you and Regulus hate each other?"

"What? Why the sudden interest in that?"

"I bumped into him earlier, made me wonder why that's all"

"I dunno, one day we just got into a fight and after that it was just payback. Our parents chose sides and that drove us further apart. After a while we just stopped getting along. Then he got put into Slytherin which was the final straw. We both hated it" Sirius seemed sad for once, it takes a lot to make a guy like that not smile so Remus was surprised to see that side of him.

"Next Tuesday when we go out after school we're taking him with us"

"What!" this made Sirius snap back into the conversation "why!"

"You two need some time to try getting along" Remus felt horrible that this was really just so he could spend more time with Regulus but at least it worked out better for everyone this way.

###

James was walking along when he saw Regulus running and then taking off on his broom, heading for school. He was surprised to see where Regulus was coming from because the only thing in that direction was the shrieking shack. He had nothing better to do than look around the shack to find out any clues to why Regulus was there. He walked around and didn't find anything until he saw a piece of white paper on the floor next to the bed that wasn't there before. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Regulus,__  
><em>_I had to hurry back so that Sirius and the others wouldn't get suspicious. I'll meet you in the shack again tonight at the same time so we can talk rather than just doing it. I really like you and want to make this work. See you soon. Love you lots from Remus._

James never let on about how annoying he found Remus, the fact that Remus was always so much better and smarter than James was and how even though he always ruined their fun he was still Sirius's best friend. This was the perfect thing to bring him down; he could make Remus do whatever he wanted.

James ran back to school and straight into the dorms so he could find Remus.

"Hey bookworm. Come here, we need to talk" he pointed at Remus when he said it. Remus followed James out of the room and walked around with him while James began to talk.

"What do you want James? Don't you have to go lust after Lily and annoy her so much that she asks me if I have a gun and whether or not she can borrow it?"

"Well well look who thinks he's all cool especially seen as he can't get a girl so he has to settle for his friends' younger brother" Remus froze.

"So you sick pervert, you were awake on the train after all?" James stood still as well.

"Huh? On the train? What? No, I found this" James pulled the letter out of his pocket and threw it at Remus who caught and read it.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it on the floor of the shrieking shack. What were you talking about when you said that I was 'awake on the train after all'?"

"Nothing, so what do you want from me? I'm guessing this is black mail"

"You guessed right. Tonight when you go to see Regulus you're going to break up with him and I'll give you more instructions tomorrow because you know that if this gets out then he'll be picked on even more and who knows what sort of horrible things could happen to him" James walked away after snatching the letter back off of Remus.

###

Regulus got to the shack first again. Remus walked in with a sad look on his face.

"Regulus..." he wrapped his arms around Regulus and held him tight "I don't...um...we have to break up" the words hit Regulus like a ton of bricks.

"What? But...why?" Regulus was racking his brain trying to find out how Remus might have found out about him and Severus. "How did you..."

"Some things have happened today and I think it's best that we don't see each other anymore" Regulus tried to pull himself away but Remus didn't loosen up, his arms went as hard as stone and no matter how much Regulus struggled he couldn't get free.

"Let me go. You were just messing with me weren't you? You never actually cared about me because if you did then you wouldn't just ditch me" Regulus continued to struggle because he thought he had been used and made a fool of.

"You think that! You think I never cared and that I don't care now!" Remus latched his hands onto Regulus's shoulders and pulled him away from his body, but only just enough so that Remus could kiss Regulus passionately on the lips. Regulus stopped struggling and fell into the kiss like he always did. He couldn't resist anything of Remus. "Do you still think that I don't love you?"

"If you love me then why are you leaving me?"

"I'm leaving you because I love you" Regulus began undoing Remus's shirt buttons. "What are you doing? We can't see each other anymore" this didn't slow down Regulus, if anything it made him undress Remus faster. "Regulus I said-"

"I heard what you said" Regulus pulled Remus's shirt off and began taking off his own while talking. "If we can't be together anymore then let's break up after we have one more wonderful night to remember" Remus stayed in silence for a moment while he thought about it then he kicked off his shoes and socks while Regulus did the same "but this time I want to be on top" Remus nodded slowly and as soon as his head was still again they both started moving once more.

Regulus took his trousers off and pushed Remus to the bed. He pulled Remus's trousers off with one swift movement. Remus was giving him full control, something that Regulus liked very much.

"Get down on all fours" he commanded, Remus did as he was told. Regulus walked up to him and put his hands on Remus's shoulders while he entered Remus.

"Hah..."

"This your first time being on the bottom?"

"Uh huh..." Regulus began. With every movement he made Remus moan even more. He took one hand off of Remus's shoulder and wrapped it around his hard on; he began moving his hand in opposite timing to his thrusting hips. Regulus Moaned and whimpered even herder and louder now. Regulus finally reached his climax and as he did his hand got even faster on Remus's penis.

"Ugh...Regulus...ah ah... coming..." Remus warned moments before he ejaculated into Regulus's hand. Remus began moving his hips back and forth to make it better for both of them. Regulus didn't stop moving his hand so Remus was going to climax again.

"Remus...I...I love you" Regulus came and at the same time so did Remus. Regulus removed himself from Remus and climbed underneath where he placed Remus's still wet erection into his mouth. Remus thrust his hips too so he could enjoy fucking Regulus's mouth as much as possible. Regulus braced himself by holding onto Remus's waist. They both wanted this night to last forever because as soon as it was over so was their relationship.


End file.
